The Aftermatch
by The 1 and Only Surkura
Summary: To the bed to the showers... NoCoah! Warning- PWP!


Hello people! I'm not dead, just busy. 'Sierra isn't going to like this' is going to take a while, so here's something that's hopefully going to cure your craving. What I have for you is a PWP NoCoah story. Now you're thinking, "NoCoah? Wait, but that means..." You're right, readers! We have Cody topping! Also, I totally forgot about why I called this story 'The Aftermatch'. Maybe is has something to do with the PWP here. If you can figure it out, great! If not, it's at the author's note at the end of the story. Also, since I haven't wrote anything in third person in a long time, it might be rusty. so... yeah...

abcde...=Present  
_abcde...=Past_

I own nothing!

* * *

The shower continued to sprinkle drops on the tiles floor, the pitter-patter of the water breaking it's small form and releasing a small sound as it did. It was as if, if the sound wasn't there, then this moment wouldn't have been right. The steam, although thick enough, couldn't even hide their drenched faces to their other. The brunette, Cody Anderson, smiled a seductive gap-tooth smile. He didn't smirk. He couldn't smirk. Smirking wasn't his thing; it was his partner's, Noah Istah, signature mark. And he did it beautifully as he pressed him up against the wet wall, their increase heartbeat and lust filled breathing also contributed to the soundtrack.

Noah reached his arms out and wrapped them around Cody's neck, Cody mirroring the action toward Noah's waist. "… You think you can take me?" He asked softly. "Because if not, we can stop this now?"

"Didn't you ask me that before?" Cody chuckled, pressing their foreheads and noses together, trying to be dominant. Well, trying isn't the right phrase. He _WAS_, at this moment, dominating. He moaned to the touch of their erections grazing up against each other, their wet bodies heating up by the second. The Indian teen smirked as he hoisted himself a tad bit closer. "I believe I did." He closed his eyes, moving in for a kiss, Cody meeting his lips half way.

* * *

_'This is it! Finally, I get to have him!' Cody faintly thought of as he held his arms wrapped around Noah's neck, kissing him just as roughly and passionate as the other was. Noah held him up by his legs, never letting him go as he pulled out the hotel key and missed opening the door a few times. Their small moans can be heard down the hallway, but it was half passed one o'clock in the afternoon; no body is ever in their hotel room around this time. "Open. The. Door." Cody moaned between kisses. He moved down to Noah's neck and slightly bit his partner's Adam's Apple. "I'm trying to." Noah panted, getting extremely turned on by Cody's directness. "Be patient."_

_ "Wrong person to ask." Cody dropped down to his feet, pushing the Indian-Canadian against the door. "Not after the way you'd teased me during our breakfast with Owen and Izzy. You kept rubbing my thighs and squeezing my dick. And it didn't make everything better with Izzy blurting out suggestive things and kinky ideas. I want to finally be yours!"_

_ "Well then," Noah kissed Cody once again, opening the door and dragging him in. "Get the dice." He growled, picking him up up again before closing the door behind him._

* * *

It wasn't the first time that Cody had seen his muscles, but it still amazes him to how someone who doesn't left weights or plays any sports can have such a toned body. He was deeply jealous of it. But as his hands slowly traced the sculpture, he couldn't help but to feel honored to be in the presence of it. Noah moved a lock of Cody's brunette hair from his innocent, teal eyes. "I want you… to look at me the entire time we do this, okay?" He whispered, his lips desperately wanting to lick Cody's neck dry. But seeing as they were in the showers, it would be technically impossible to do.

All it took was a quick glance in the eyes before Cody knew what to do. He went down on his knees, the sudden chill from the drenched tile didn't even last compare to his body getting hotter by the second. He whipped his hair away from his eyes before grabbing a hold of Noah's hips, opening his mouth and sliding his partner's erection inside. The small hissed of pleasure from his lover was music to his ears.

* * *

_With the roll of the dices, an action was made out._

_ 'Kiss Inner Thighs.'_

_ As Cody was taking off his shirt, ready to bend down and spread Noah's legs apart, the Indian-Canadian teen pushed him on the bed, all three of his shirts were already gone. "I don't think so." He smirked, tip-toeing his fingers up the Canadian's clothed erection._

_ The Canadian chuckled. "I guess you're calling the shots for our first time together, huh?" Cody snuck a kiss as Noah unbuckled his belt, purring a bit. He gave a slight blush."I-It's okay, though. I don't mind being bottomed for you?"_

_ "You've never been bottomed?" Noah slipped off Cody's pants, tossing them carelessly across the room before grabbing his boxers. "Nope. In the past, I was always the top one." Cody prided himself. "Boys and girls. You know Duncan, your ex?"_

_ "You had a fling with him?" Noah raised his eyebrow._

_ "That was before you two met. And we should thank him, since he was the one that brought us together. But we had a quickie." Cody was so caught up in his story that he didn't even realized that his boxers were missing. Noah bit his lips, his eyes hungrily gazing over Cody's harden penis, wanting to get a taste of it. He couldn't help but to think of the twenty to thirty scenarios onto how to please Cody with just his dick, and his dick first, the foreplay, which he'd cut down to seven different ways out of forty to choice from._

_ …_

_ "Eh." Noah shrugged. It's their first time. Better stick to the basic for now._

_ "Never let him touch my behind not once!"Cody continued, oblivious to Noah's gaze. "He was all- ah!" Cody's train of thoughts disappears and he snapped his head back, Noah's lips kissing his upper inner thighs a little too close to his testicles. The chocolate teen switched legs constantly, occasionally trailing down and back up. He would nibble on his skin, just to hear his soon to be lover cry for him, marking him. "N-Noah!"_

_ Music to his ears._

* * *

Cody held Noah's hips as if he was wrapping his arms around his neck, having more then half of his cock in his mouth. He smirked at the fact that he was bigger than the Indian, but was a little annoyed that Noah was thicker. Okay, he lied. He loved the fact that Noah was thicker! It just when it comes to blowing him, things get a little complicated. However, this doesn't mean he doesn't like to blow him.

The Indian purred lowly, his fingers running through the layers of Cody's matter down hair. He wanted to buck, but he knew Cody couldn't take it. There were limitations that most hormone driven teens forget that their partners can and can't do and make the experience un-pleasurable. That's not what he wanted. He wanted every time with Cody to feel like their first- their pure bliss moment of becoming an offical couple.

Cody bobbed his head up and down, the vibration of his groans sent shivers down the chocolate teen's wet thighs and spine. The Canadian's hands moved down to grab a hold of Noah's testicles, playing around within them teasingly. He wanted to taste Noah just as Noah tasted him.

* * *

_ Cody's eyes widen and he let out a small cry as he came, Noah's face was clear in the shot. The Indian teen blinked for a while, shocked, then laughed. Cody blushed deeply, but was too furious at Noah laughing to turn away. "S'not funny! I never did foreplay before!" He defended himself. "How was I supposed to know that it was going to do this?"_

_ Noah's laughed dyed down as he slouched down to Cody's legs. "First time with foreplay? Really? Didn't you know that that's what makes everything more… exciting?" He licked the cum off of Cody's legs, the lust in his eyes was turning the Canadian on again. "Besides, this is nothing compare to what I might do to you." Of course, Noah had many different scenarios in his head. But as stated before. This was their first time and he was going to stick with the basics._

_ Getting up, he pushed the teen backwards flat on the bed, crawling up and towering over him. Both of them knew there was lube in the drawer, but Noah was in charge and he was too lazy to get it. He wiped off the cum from his face using two fingers, then putting them on Cody's lips. "Suck."_

* * *

Cody moved his hand down to his erection, giving it a couple of strokes to keep his adrenaline pumping. The Canadian decided to risk it and move down to take up more of Noah's length. The Indian moaned, his legs getting week from the intense pleasure. He'd been blowed many times, but never deep throated. It was a good feeling, which made him wonder why he'd never pressure his past-partners to try it on him at least once. But all of those thoughts disappeared in an instant and turned into darkness as Cody lightly scrapped his teeth against his cock.

Cody smirked, liking the fact that Noah was shifting between deep thoughts and complete blankness. Not many people could do that, the Indian admitted to him, and it made him feel special.

Feeling Noah's cock twitching and the hand on his head tightening, Cody retreated back, smiling as Noah un-characteristcally whined. "Why did you stop?" He asked.

"Because... I wanna cum with you." Cody smiled, that feeling of deja vu running through his mind.

* * *

_ Cody wasted no time to grab Noah's fingers and suck on them lightly, ignoring the taste of his own cum; he hated it! Noah knew that the Canadian teen was doing this on purpose, with the way he would graze his tongue around it and give out small squeals of lust mixed with delight. How he manage to go to have a face that claims to say 'I want to fuck you till the bed breaks', but his eyes would show an innocence that says 'be gentle with me.'_

_ He hope that he will be. For Cody._

_ The thing about being a pass Uke is that he knows how to please his Seme. He knows just the right stop to make him growl aggressively and just the right amount of winks to make him putty in his hands._

_ But the rolls were switch this time. He's no longer a Uke. He has to please one._

_ How different can they be?_

_ Taking out his fingers, Cody growled, but smiled as Noah towered over him. Then laughed, confusing the Indian-Canadian. "What?" Noah growled slightly, as he did not like to be confuse._

_ "You." Cody pressed his body up, noticing how the Indian suppressed a small moan. "You're a Uke. You could've told me, ya know."_

_ "And yet, you still laugh."_

_ "Because you're trying your hardest to hide it." Cody smiled, deciding not to tease Noah about his blushing. "It's kinda cute how you're thinking of ways to make this work." The Canadian moved his hips closer while moving up and kissing the darker teen. "Pleasing a Uke and pleasing a Seme is not that different. And it really doesn't require a technique. You just do." Noah narrowed his eyes, his brain slowly working again after Cody lean back down. His hands moved down Cody's body in a slow movement, his deadpanned gaze following it until it disappeared underneath Cody's legs. "I think you're wrong, Cody." He mumbled, sticking his first finger the Canadian at an angle to make him arch in ecstasy. Noah smirked as he entered the second finger, this 'Uke' bitting his lips and closing his eyes to take in the pain, despite the amount of bliss running in his blood. It hurt, but he thought it would be a lot worst. _

_ Noah's smirk became wider, almost becoming a smile. "There's always a technique."_

* * *

The two boys kissed, Noah's leg wrapping around Cody's waist. He knew the teen wasn't strong enough to hold him, so he held onto the towel rack within the shower with one hand, the other gripping Cody's brunette hair as they kissed. It was obvious he was submitting, something Cody never thought would happen with them. "… Noah?"

"Yes?" Noah stared into Cody's eyes, his brown color shinning a small glint. He didn't know what it was, but it was nice, and Cody wanted nothing but to keep it.

It was warm and beautiful.

"… Do you want me to?" The Canadian asked. Noah chuckled at bit before kissing Cody's ear. "I want all of you inside me." He whispered, making Cody shutter in pleasure. He pulled the Canadian closer with his legs, his entrance being touched by his lover's tip. "Go ahead."

"No stretching?"

"Was once a Uke, remember? I can handle no preparation. In fact, I think it's more fun."

"No lube?"

"The water and sweat is good enough, hun. Just do it already."

"No-" Noah growled and pulled Cody closer, slamming Cody's length into his prostate, both the teen moaning for the same, but different reasons.

The Canadian blink, trying to regain some sanity before he loses it. Having Noah's warmth around him… it felt just as good as having Noah in him. "… my god…" He mumbled to himself, then jumped as Noah pulled his head down for a kiss, the glint in his eyes shinning even more. "Move."

* * *

_"A-Ah!" Cody screamed as Noah intruded him. It hurt a lot less them he'd thought it, but it still did. His hands dug into the sheets, and Noah, seeing this, was glad that the Canadian wasn't holding onto his shoulders. He moved down and kiss him, shifting a little just to hear him squeal a bit. "… You're okay?" He asked._

_ It's weird, Cody thought, but it still feels nice to have something inside of him. He prefer to be Seme, but he figured that once he and Noah was finished this, that title would forever belong to the Indian. Nodding, Cody's blue eyes turned towards Noah's, noticing a glint of some source. It was odd to him, as he couldn't make it out, but it released so much warmth that it seems right._

_ He liked that glint._

_ "Cody, do you think you can take me?" Noah asked after a moment of silence. "Because if not, I can stop and we can switch up-"_

_ "N-No." Cody moaned as he shifted a bit. He knows that all Noah has to do is find that spot and he'll be good. "Move… please." He bit his lips, feeling Noah pushing further in._

_ Then out…_

_ Then in…_

_ Then out…_

_ Then in again…_

_ He whined, the pain getting a little worst because they went dry. Cody knew that he should've force Noah to get the lube._

_ As for Noah, he couldn't full enjoy the experience until he knew his newly acquired 'Uke' was okay. Cody was tight, and the warmth that he'd provided was constantly switching him up from being civil and romantic to a wild animal ready for a quick fuck. Maybe if he changed the angles up-_

_ "Ah, god yes!"_

_ Found it!_

_ Noah smirked, his civilized side diminishing._

* * *

Noah's moans was added into the mixture of the pitter patter from the water drops. The two of them barely noticed that the shower was running anymore. But then again, if the water wasn't dropping and the mist wasn't rising, then it wouldn't be as complete as it is now.

In and out. In and out. Cody's thrusted corresponded with Noah's moans. The fact that Noah Ishta- _THE_ Noah Ishta, the IQ prodigal bastard- was letting his wall crumbled and letting his body being taking over was just surreal to the Canadian. He listened, their heartbeats in sync. The pitch of moans would change indicating that he wanted something different, along with the gesture of his head. If he wanted it harder, Noah would lower his head and deepen his voice. Faster if he titled his head up and pitch his voice up a little higher. "C-Cody…" Noah moaned, just to give the teen the satisfaction of doing a good job.

* * *

_It was rough, but Cody expected it to be that way when he found out that Noah was before a Uke. However, he didn't care as long as he kept hitting that spot. "N-Noah! Harder!" Noah smirked, his eyes glowing in lust. He wanted to here him beg more and just doing the basics along isn't going to cut it._

_ He harshly grabbed the pillow from underneath Cody and removed the pillow covers, pulling himself out of the teen as well. Cody growled and sat up, watching the Indian rip it into a longer length with some odd technique he was using. "What the hell, Noah?"_

_ "Shut the hell up." The Indian kissed Cody's check, already in position for what he has plan. He was glad the Cody was submitting, his hips up in the air. "And you are going to hate me. But this is going to make it more pleasurable." He slammed into the Codemiester, making him scream music. Cody tried to move up to grabbed Noah, but the Indian teen knew that was going to happen. He grabbed Cody's arms before he could touch him, slamming them against the metal rod bed post and tying his hand up against it with the pillow sheets, all without missing a beat. Cody groan, but it turned into a louder moaned as Noah hit his spot again. "N-Noah!" The teen ignored him, kissing his neck and slamming harder into his lover. His hand slowly caressed Cody's side, making him bit his lip and turn his head._

_ What in the world was Noah doing to him? Cody thought. He wanted to grab the teen, bit he couldn't move his arms, and it frustrated him to no end. The movement on his body was just too many and too much to handle, as the Indian teen had both his hand moving about, his length still ponding in his prostate, and his tongue making symbols on his body near his harden nipples. His adrenaline was pumping up fast, and he wanted- no, NEEDED- to touch him!_

_ Somehow, he knew that's what Noah intended._

* * *

"Hē bhagavāna, yaha acchā lagatā hai!(1)" Noah spat, to which Cody recognized was Hindi, Noah's native language. Well, what a treat this was. "Calatē rahō! Maiṁ apanē gadhē kē andara apanē ḍika hōnē pyāra karatā hūm̐! Calatī hai, mērī chōṭī kaṭhaputalī rahō!(2)"

"Ah! Noah!" Cody growled lustfully. "You're going to make me cum a lot earlier than when I wanted to if you keep talking to me like that." Noah took his free hand from Cody's neck and started pumping himself. He would very much like Cody to do it for him, but he was using his hands to hold him up. "Saha! Yaha mata karō! Andara! Yaha mata karō mujhē, kōṛī, kē bhītara maiṁ gandā vēśyā kī taraha kara rahā hūm̐!(3)"

"I love it when you speak to me like that." Cody smiled. "Say my name, Noah..."

* * *

_"Kōṛī." Cody looked up at Noah, amazed. That was the first time he'd ever heard Noah speak in Hindi. And it was turning him on like crazy. "Kōṛī…"_

_ "What does that mean?" Cody asked, hitching when Noah grabbed his erection, pumping it hard. The Indian smirked, feeling the Canadian bucking. He must be close to his release. Good, because he's close, too. He untied the pillow sheet and the brunette smiled, instantly wrapping his arms around Noah's neck. He kissed him as Noah started to pump faster. "N-Noah! I'm c-cumming!" He moaned. Noah smiled and whispered in his ear. "Kōṛī is your name in Hindi, Cody."_

_ The Canadian threw his head back, ribbon of cum hitting their stomach. He clinched his walls, a feeling Noah wasn't use too, but it felt good. He gave a few more thrust before cumin inside of the teen._

* * *

Cody growled as he threw his head back, thrusting as he's orgasmed. Noah threw his head back as he followed afterward, hitting Cody's stomach and chest. Their heavy breathing replaced their moans, yet it still corresponded with the water and mist. Looking into his eyes, Cody smiled with a laugh before kissing Noah, who responded eager until he let go of the towel handle above him and almost fell. "Shit!"

"I got you." Cody chuckled as he sat them down on the tile. He crawled over top of the chocolate teen and kiss him again. Noah cupped his cheek, feeling Cody's half-hard cock on his thigh. "I love you." He stated. "And i'm toping again."

The Canadian laughed. "I love you, too. And I don't mind." He winked. "I'll get those pillow sheets again."

* * *

_Both boys laid on their back side to side, trying to catch their breath. "… I think i'm better off being the bottom." Cody stated. "That felt good after you get past the pain."_

_ "You were a virgin. It gets better after a while." Noah stated._

_ Silence._

_ "… I love you." Cody jumped up, looking at Noah with wide, teal eyes. "… say that again. I didn't hear you right."_

_ Noah rolled his eyes. "I said I love you, you idiot." sure, that sounded a bit harsh, but Cody should know the difference between him being sarcastic and him being romantic. If not, then he could already tell there's going to be some problems in the near future._

_ Cody smiled and blushed, giggling a bit. "You said it! You actually said something that's nice!"_

_ "Whateva'" Noah rolled his eyes again and got up. Cody followed and hugged Noah from behind. "I love you, too."_

_ "That's good to know." The Indian-Canadian turned around to face Cody, tilting his head up and kissed him. Despite what happen, that was the sweetest kissed that the Canadian had ever received from his boyfriend. "Where are you going?" He asked, his finger tip-toeing up the Indian-Canadian's chest._

_ "To take a shower." responded the Indian-Canadian._

_ Cody smiled, making Noah smirk. "Can I come?"_

* * *

*sulks* I feel a upset about this. Not the way I wanted it. But I have another one that should be coming up soon with Noah and Cody. And I have an idea for another one. (Here's a hint- it involves Izzy. HA HA HA!) So, read and review!

Translations (Noah has a dirty mouth! lol!)  
1-Oh my god, that feels good!  
2-Keep going! I like having your dick inside my ass! Keep moving, my little puppet!  
3-Cum! Do it! Inside! Do it inside of me, Cody, like the dirty whore I am!

Surkura's Out! ;3


End file.
